


A Minxy Affair

by PurpleReine



Series: Path-verse [11]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, New Dream, Takes place in an evening, they are dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: When Eugene had mentioned it was a "black tie" event, Rapunzel took it literally. They are both in for a surprise. Modern AU.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Path-verse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774459
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A Minxy Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Path-verse fic! This time I plan to do a mini multi chapter story. I've had this fic idea in my notes for years and finally figured to write it about New Dream!

Rapunzel had finished applying her red lipstick when her Uber driver pulled up in front of the Corona’s Fine Arts Museum. She put her lipstick and compact mirror back in her clutch purse and took a deep breath before quietly thanking the driver. 

It took her a moment to figure out which one of the two event halls she was supposed to go to after checking in. Rapunzel pulled out her phone to let him know she was here when she saw him from the other side of the hall.

Despite the chatter and the jazzy background music, Rapunzel could hear Eugene’s exclamation of “Oh, come on!” from halfway across the room. Making eye contact with him, she smirked and shook her head.

“No, you come on!” She mouthed back, mock-indignant. She made her way through the crowd of his colleagues and over to him, ignoring whatever guy who was trying to woo her. When she finally reached Eugene, Rapunzel gave him a small shy smile as she looked quite bashful, yet stood with confidence. As if she owned the room.

“Are you kidding me?” He asked.

“Hey, you’re the one who said to wear something that was considered ‘black tie’,” Rapunzel replied as she placed her phone inside her clutch purse.

“I didn’t say wear - something that’s gonna give me a heart attack!” Eugene exclaimed as he looked over her outfit. She was wearing a black little cap sleeved dress, the skirt was mid-thigh and flowy. Her hair was pinned over her left shoulder and she was wearing high heels. Very simple and classy, yet there was something minxy about it. He just couldn’t figure out how though. 

“I thought that was implied,” Rapunzel said cheekily and swayed her hips causing the skirt to twirl a bit, as if she clearly read his mind. 

Before he could say anything, Rapunzel still got onto her tippy toes and laid a light chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Hi,” She whispered, barely touching his lips with a small smile. Then she wiped the bit of the red lipstick she accidentally left on his lips. 

“Hi,” He smirked and took her hand to kiss her finger tips, “You look beautiful tonight.” 

“Thank you.” She blushed shyly and looked down at his outfit, a dark gray three piece suit with a blue tie. She softly tugged on his tie and Eugene didn’t miss the way she bit her bottom lip. “You look dashing tonight.”

“So, I see you made it to the Silent Auction. What do you think?” He asked, clearing his throat.

She looks around where there were a lot of tables with either objects or posters of things that were being auctioned off. She kept looking back towards the museum itself, itching to go look at the paintings and get lost for a while. But of course, she has to stay in this event room and support her— new boyfriend. While she was looking around, Eugene was staring at her with that goofy love-struck grin of his. Even though they had been dating for a little over two months now, Rapunzel still gets rather shy around him, especially in public. Eugene tries not to push her boundaries or rush her, but he finds it adorable that she still gets shy and flustered.

“It’s nice!” She replied, “And all the money goes to The Children of the Crown?” 

“Yep.” He answered and motioned to the bar, “Can I get you a drink, Sunshine?” 

“Sure,” she nodded, “a cherry sour vodka, please.”

He ordered her drink and his scotch on the rocks before they continued their way into the reception. 

“I’m surprised you’ve never came to these events,” Eugene said when they arrived at the auctioned tables, “I could’ve sworn we’ve sent invites to your office in the last couple years.”

“You did,” she replied with a smirk, “We do get them, usually the head boss is the one that comes though. But actually, I came to last year’s with her. Which brings me to my question. You normally hold them in some fancy hotel. Why in the museum this year?”

“You did?!” Eugene’s eyes widened and stared at her. “How did I not see or even meet you last year?! I mean, it is my charity after all.” He ran his hand through his hair when she asked her question. “I guess you could say I had some kind of inspiration in the last couple of months.” 

This caused Rapunzel to blush heavily and looked down as she bit her lip nervously.

“I don’t know.” She shrugged as she went back to the first comment. “I mean, I only stayed for maybe at least an hour. I had to leave early because I had my final report to finish before graduation. I guess you could say I dined and dash?” 

Eugene laughed and was about to say something when he heard his name being called. 

“Fitzherbert,” a tall gray haired man appeared next to them, “What a fine turnout this year, son!” 

“Thank you, Richard,” he answered and turned to Rapunzel, “oh excuse me, let me introduce you. Richard, this is Rapunzel Der Sonne. Rapunzel, this is Richard Clermont, my former boss and mentor.”

Rapunzel slightly frowned at the introduction before she shook his hand and smiled politely. 

“Nice to meet you,” she said. 

“Likewise young lady,” Richard replied, “Angie, come here for a second.”

“His law firm was the only firm that would bother to hire me right after law school,” Eugene explained, “he taught me everything there is that I wasn’t taught in school.” 

Rapunzel nodded and turned back to Richard when he brought a new person. 

“Eugene!” she exclaimed, “Look at you! I swear! You look more handsome every time I see you!”

“What I can say, Angie,” he replied with a smirk, “I keep a nightly facial ritual. But you! You look ravishing!”

“Oh stop it, you big tease,” Angie flipped her hair and then noticed Rapunzel, “Oh hello there!”

“Right,” he said, “Angie, this is Rapunzel. Rapunzel, this is Angie, Richard’s wi—“ 

Eugene’s words were caught in his throat at the sight he just saw. He couldn’t even remember what he was just saying.

“I’m assuming he meant to say ‘wife,’” Rapunzel responded with a smile. She knew exactly why Eugene stopped, yet she couldn’t help but blush.

“Yes,” Angie replied shaking her hand, “it’s very nice to meet you. Oh my, but how lovely you look in that dress! If I had your body, I would totally own it! Eh?”

Rapunzel blushed even more and finished off her drink. She really did not think this through. Plus with the way Eugene keeps introducing her-- well lack of introducing her. She began to feel a little anxious about it. 

“Dear,” Richard said to his wife, “Why don’t we go see what they are bidding. I’m sure you’re dying to bid my money away.”

They excused themselves from the young couple and walked towards the tables. 

Rapunzel stood there feeling nervous for two reasons. But right now she can only focus on one. She could still sense Eugene staring at her so she took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder. She felt herself heat up at the dark look he was giving her. 

“Eugene,” Rapunzel said, innocently, “Is something wrong?”

Eugene looked up and met her eyes and her breath hitched. Rapunzel still couldn’t decide if wearing this was a good or bad idea. 

“So,” He coughed, ignoring how tight his pants suddenly felt, “When I said ‘black tie,’ you literally got a black tie-- tied back here, huh?” 

He was referring to the back of her dress-- or rather, lack of back. Although the front of her dress was very modest, the back had no back. The top part where the cap sleeves ended were being held in place by black strings tied together. And boy, did Eugene have to keep his hands to himself from untying the knot. As well as run his fingers up and down her spine and bring his hands into her dress and just feel all over. 

“Is it that bad?” Rapunzel asked, “Eugene?”

“Damn, Sunshine,” Eugene replied as his eyes grew darker and loosen up his tie, “You really want me to get that heart attack, don’t you, Sugar?”

Rapunzel smirks and drops her empty glass on a tray and wraps a hand around his neck. 

“Aw,” she replied as she grabbed his glass and took a sip from it in a teasing manner, “We wouldn’t want that now, would we?”

Eugene hungrily placed a hand on her hip and pulled in her closer. 

“Sunshine,” he growled against her ear, sending shivers down her spine, “I swear, you’re about to make me take you into the coat closet if you keep doing that.”

Rapunzel placed a light kiss on his jaw and drew away from him.

“Come on,” she said, taking his hand and leading him to the auction tables, “Let’s try to get me that trip to Paris. HopefullyI get lucky tonight.”

And boy did Eugene hope so too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the first chapter! Hopefully I can post the second one soon! I started working again so posting may be slow for a bit, just a quick heads up!
> 
> I would love to hear what ya'll predictions are for the next chapter!
> 
> Also, why do you think Rapunzel suddenly felt anxious?
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> tumblr: purplerock11 twitter: purplesworks


End file.
